Mushroom Kingdom
' |- |'Founded''' || July 12, 2007 |- |'Team Color' || Aqua |- |'King of the Mushroom Kingdom' || *Archon |- |'Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom' || *kamichi |- |'Lords and Ministers' || *Lord High Vanguard - East Philadelphia *Lord High Envoy - Rynka *Lord High Treasurer - GunneR *Minister of Intelligence - bros *Minister of the Interior - Niota *Minister of Recruitment - Shadnic |- |'Founding Members' || *oldman12 *Airbaby *Gedt *Nero *vtheh *CrazyLuigi |- |- |'Government' || Constitutional Monarchy |- |'Strength' || Approximately 1,075,000 |} An alliance announced on July 12, 2007. It is currently a member of The Unjust Path. Announcement of the Mushroom Kingdom by Archon The Mushroom Kingdom was an alliance that was dreamed up by both myself and kamichi. Once former Co-Leaders of the now-defunct LUEnited Nations, we had always longed to lead something that could capture the fun found in most invasion alliances, but also the seriousness, skill, dedication and activity found in some of the most successful alliances in the Cyberverse. We knew that bringing together remnants of our former alliance alone would not help us construct such an alliance, and after having served alliances on the “other side” loyally for some time now, we saw the wisdom in reaching out to friends on both sides of the game. We have received help in all areas from the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, with whom we formed a close relationship, and we are forever indebted to their support and guidance. Oh, and thanks Nowa for the flag! The result of that all is an amalgamation of some of the greatest talent in the game, and it is my pleasure to present to you that result – The Mandate of the Mushroom Kingdom. And lastly, a brief OOC comment. If you’re going to read any part of this post, this would be that part. Despite what some may have heard, this is not a LUE alliance. Yes, it has some former LUEsers in it. As does the New Pacific Order, the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, \m/, and so on. We will not be *saLUEte*ing, we will not be sporting LUEshi or the LUE ingame flag, and we will not be recruiting from either GameFAQs LUE nor LUELinks. There are those who play this game with access to both boards, and they can verify at their own leisure that no such topics have been, or will be, created. This is what me and kamichi wished we could have done with LUE, but were far too late to actually engineer. As far as the domain on which our offsites are located, well, we wanted SMF and it would be stupid to pay money for a domain when we’ve already got one. It’s bros’ so why not use it? If any of you have any doubts or concerns as to this claim, I ask that you please voice them, so that they may be addressed in a logical manner. Thank you. Oh, and as for the name – it was Helsbecter’s idea. Blame him. Mandate of the Mushroom Kingdom Preamble to The Mandate: We, the undersigned, do hereby form ourselves into The Mushroom Kingdom in an order to secure for ourselves prosperity and continued safety to our peoples. Hereafter, The Mushroom Kingdom will be referred to as The Kingdom or The Mushroom Kingdom. Article I Membership of the Mushroom Kingdom Section 1: Regarding Admission to the Kingdom A prospective Member-state may only be admitted into the Kingdom after receiving a seal of acceptance by the King, Prince, or by one delegated by the King to approve applicants in his stead. Section 2: Regarding Expulsion from the Kingdom Any current Member-state of the Kingdom may submit a movement to expel a fellow member from The Kingdom. In order for the movement to pass 75% + 1 of the voting member-states must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 48 hours on expulsion votes, any votes made after this time are void. If the amount of votes needed is not reached before the time limit expires, the movement fails. The King may, at any time, veto any or all expulsion movements on the table as he sees fit. Article II Royal Positions of The Mushroom Kingdom Section 1: Regarding the King The King is the acting figure head of The Mushroom Kingdom, has the final say in all matters pertaining to the direction of The Kingdom, and oversees all workings within The Kingdom. The foremost duties of the King are to secure the prosperity of the Mushroom Kingdom, and protect and defend the member-states who fall under its banner. The King is also responsible for the appointment of qualified individuals to the ranks of Prince, Lord High Vanguard, Lord High Treasurer, and Lord High Envoy. Any holding these titles serve only in the King's favor, the King may reserve the right to strip and reappoint titles as he pleases. The King may also remove and replace any elected officials from office he deems unworthy of the title. The King must also give a seal of approval over applying states or alternatively delegate a member to carry his seal for him. The King is exempt from expulsion, and may automatically expel any member-states he finds unworthy to carry the banner of The Mushroom Kingdom. Should the King perish, or resign his duties, the Prince or a member appointed as a successor by the King will resume his duties. Section 2: Regarding the Prince The Prince is the highest adviser to the King, and the natural successor to his title. The Prince, holding peerage second only to the King, is to ensure all proclamations and declarations made by the King are carried out into completion. The Prince, like the King, may also give a seal of approval over any applying state. Section 3: Regarding the Lord High Vanguard The Lord High Vanguard is the head of all military affairs within The Kingdom. The Vanguard's duties are to take any and all measures necessary to secure the safety and well being of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, the Vanguard may not declare war on another sovereign alliance without the expressed permission from the King. The Vanguard may also create any titles or organizations he deems necessary to fulfil his duties. The Vanguard shares equal Peerage with the Lord High Treasurer and Lord High Envoy. Section 4: Regarding The Lord High Treasurer The Lord High Treasurer controls all fiscal assets belonging to both The Mushroom Kingdom and all of its member-states. The Master Treasurer may also create any titles or organizations he deems necessary to fulfil his duties. The Master Treasurer shares equal Peerage with the Vanguard and Head Envoy. Section 5: Regarding the Lord High Envoy The Lord High Envoy is the lead over all diplomatic affairs. The Head Envoy and all of his appointments are the face of The Mushroom Kingdom to all foreign powers. The Head Envoy may also create any titles or organizations he deems necessary to fulfil his duties. The Head Envoy shares equal Peerage with the Master Treasurer and Vanguard. Article III The Chambers Council and Elected Minister Positions Section 1: Regarding The Chambers Council The Chambers Council is made of a number of seats, set by the King, each having a specific duty assigned to each type of seat. The Ministers of the Chambers Council will be elected into their seats every two months. The King reserves the right to reject a candidate's victory under the terms he is under qualified, whether before his victory or anytime after. Only member-states in good standing with the Royals may participate in the Elections. All members of the Chambers Council hold equal peerage to each other. Section 2: Regarding Corps Upon election, each Minister assumes control of their respective corps, which are comprised of member-states willing to assist each Minister with their tasks. Each Minister has the power to accept, expel, promote and demote any member-state into, from and within their own corps. Section 3: Regarding the Communications Seat The holders of the Communications Seat are responsible for being general membership's link to the outside world. They are to make sure all new is relayed to members who choose not to observe the Cyberverse on the grand scale. They are also responsible the production and distribution of all kinds of media and propaganda. Section 4: Regarding the Education Seat The holders of the Education Seat are responsible for recording all secrets of the Cyberverse and making certain all member-states are leading their nations accordingly. They are also responsible for chronicling all important events in the history of the Cyberverse, as well as in The Mushroom Kingdom. Section 5: Regarding the Recruitment Seat The holders of the Recruitment Seat are responsible for the steady recruitment of member-states into The Mushroom Kingdom. Section 6: Regarding the Interior Seat The holders of the Interior Seat are responsible for the overall well-being of the Kingdom's internal affairs. Their tasks are widely varied, acting as a freelance position within the Chambers Council. Section 7: Regarding the Intelligence Seat The holders of the Intelligence Seat are responsible for the gathering, analysis and distribution of all available beneficial data for the use of other corps. Article IV The Mandate Document Section 1: Regarding Amendments An amendment proposed by a member-state, and approved to be put up to vote by the King, will have 48 hours to gather 75% +1 votes in favor of the amendment for it to pass. An amendment proposition is automatically void after failing to acquire 75% +1 of the votes. Section 2: Regarding Ratification This Mandate must be ratified upon every ascension of a new King by both the King and his chosen Prince. History TDSM8 Merger On July 28, 2007 it was announced that TDSM8 would be merging into the Mushroom Kingdom and their former treaties may be kept after discussion with all of the parties. Treaties Mushroom Kingdom has treaties with the following alliances PIAT with [[Random Insanity Alliance]] Signed 7/22/07 MDPs with [[Siberian Tiger Alliance], Entente of the Rising Sun, The Order of the Lord of Coke and Hot Dogs, and Boards Alliance of Protectorate States] Carried over from TDSM8 merger on 7/28/07 MDP with [[North Atlantic Treaty Organization]] Signed 7/28/07 ToA with [[Genesis]] Signed 7/31/07 MDP with [[New Pacific Order]] Signed 8/1/07 Signatory of The Unjust Path Contact Forums: http://lue402.com/kingdom IRC: #mushroom on irc.synirc.net See Also Mushroom Kingdom announcement thread Merger Category: Aqua team alliances